Visões do coração
by Nina Neviani
Summary: Shunrei tem um dom especial, mas não pode salvar seu povo de um tirano cruel. Então ela pede ajuda ao lutador Shiryu Suiyama. Porém, Shiryu tem um problema que o fez desistir de sua carreira brilhante de lutador. Ou não? Fic de Luenoir e N. Neviani
1. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem a Masami Kurumada._

_Não temos nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.

* * *

_

**VISÕES DO CORAÇÃO**

_por Luenoir e Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo I**

Nervosa. Estava muito nervosa. Como nunca se sentira. E diziam que ela era corajosa! Se vissem como as pequenas mãos suavam, mudariam de opinião rapidamente.

Respirou fundo. Diziam que acalmava, no entanto, não estava adiantando. Tentou se acalmar pensando que tudo daria certo. Havia dado até ali, não? Por que seria diferente agora? O mais difícil que era conseguir chegar até ali, ela conseguira. Seria simples: explicaria a sua situação para ele, ele ajudaria e tudo daria certo. E então a porta se abriu.

Um homem surgiu à porta. Ele era alto, mais alto do que imaginara. Forte, também mais forte do que imaginara. E belo. Muito mais belo do que ela poderia sequer imaginar.

– Sim?

Não estava ocorrendo do jeito que ela previra. Se ele dissesse: "em que posso ajudar" tornaria tudo mais fácil. Só que a vida não era fácil.

– Ah, o senhor não me conhece, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Isso a decepcionou, pois o imaginara mais simpático. Bem mais simpático. Ela resolveu explicar-se melhor.

– Na verdade é uma longa história. Será o que o senhor pode me convidar para entrar?

Ele novamente nada disse, apenas deu passagem para a garota.

O apartamento dele, ela percebeu rapidamente, mostrava que ele tinha uma boa condição financeira. Uma ótima condição financeira, ela concluiu ao perceber os móveis caros e as belas obras de arte que enfeitavam o imóvel. Voltou sua atenção para o dono do apartamento. Acomodaram-se, e ele disse:

– Sou todo ouvidos.

Ela explicou o mais claramente que conseguiu a situação pela qual passava e ao final do discurso o homem a sua frente ainda parecia um pouco confuso.

– Desculpe-me senhorita...?

– Perdoe-me, sr. Suiyama. Chamo-me Shunrei Chang .

– Muito bem, srta. Chang. Pelo que eu entendi a senhorita...

– Você.

– Como?

– Chame-me de você.

– Certo. Você é a representante de um povoado distante cujo povo passa por apuros financeiros...

– E morais – ela o interrompeu novamente.

– Por apuros financeiros e_ morais _porque sofre opressão de um homem. E este homem vai financiar e disputar um torneio de luta que acontecerá daqui a dois meses.

– Exato.

– E na luta final do torneiro os lutadores competirão até a morte. A senhorita, digo, você quer que eu participe desse torneio e vença esse homem. Em outras palavras, quer que eu mate-o?

– Sim e não.

Ele novamente ergueu a sobrancelha, o que a irritou um pouco.

– Sim, o senhor o mataria...

– _Você._

– Sim, _você _o mataria mas seria tudo legal, pois estariam competindo.

– Bom, mas porque _eu_ tenho que participar desse torneio? Ele não pode morrer pelas mãos de outra pessoa?

– Ele é muito forte.

Ele sorriu de maneira irônica.

– E o que lhe garante que sou eu quem vai matá-lo e não o contrário?

Ela, para surpresa dele, não hesitou nem por um instante antes de responder.

– Porque você é o homem mais forte que eu já ouvi falar.

Ele pensou antes de perguntar.

– Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Ela hesitou. Não gostava de contar o seu segredo para muitas pessoas.

– Não. Apenas, isso – respirou fundo e perguntou – Então, posso contar com sua ajuda.

– Não. – ele disse calmamente

Shunrei, por um momento não acreditou no que ouviu.

– Não?

– Não.

– Por quê?

– Por que a sua proposta não me agradou. E eu já me afastei das lutas.

Shunrei estava confusa, perplexa e arrasada. Levou os dedos às têmporas para tentar amenizar a dor de cabeça. O gesto não passou despercebido pelo lutador.

– Está tudo bem com você?

– Está tudo ótimo, tirando o fato de que o meu povo vai continuar sendo humilhado por um bom tempo. Eu fui muito tola imaginando que você me ajudaria! Talvez se eu oferecesse uma boa quantia em dinheiro a sua resposta fosse outra, não? Mas a única coisa que posso lhe oferecer é... é que você usaria o seu _talento_ para ajudar quem realmente precisa. Fui uma tola. Até nunca mais, Shiryu Suiyama.

* * *

Shiryu ficou olhando a porta fechada. Ainda não acreditava que tinha sido chamado de mercenário na sua própria casa. Mercenário! Que abuso! A vontade que ele tinha era de ir atrás da tal Shunrei Chang e...

Na verdade não sabia o que faria. Não podia explicar o motivo pelo qual não aceitara a proposta dela. Fora justamente por isso que abandonara as lutas enquanto ainda tinha tempo. Tinha certeza de que não conseguiria ver pena nos olhos daqueles que o admiravam.

_Olhos_. Passou as mãos nos olhos, gesto que tornara-se comum nos últimos tempos.

Nos últimos tempos também descobrira aqueles que se diziam seus amigos não eram tão amigos assim. Ou melhor, eles gostavam de ser amigos do Shiryu, o ótimo lutador, não de Shiryu Suiyama. Algumas _amigas_ ainda apareceram nesses dois meses que já estava afastado das lutas. Lembrou-se de Shunrei Chang. Ela era tão diferente das mulheres com quem convivia. Parecia mais delicada, mais verdadeira, mais natural... e ainda assim muito bonita.

Quando se deu conta de como estava analisando a srta. Chang, achou melhor mudar os rumos de seus pensamentos. Afinal, não podia achar interessante uma mulher que o chamara de mercenário! Mesmo que ela fosse encantadora.

* * *

Ele dissera _não_. Shunrei não conseguia acreditar. Jamais tinha se enganado. Por que esse engano fora ocorrer justo agora! Quando seu povo tinha uma chance de se livrar daquela humilhante dominação. Não conseguia acreditar que voltaria pra China sem ter conseguido realizar o que propusera. Alguns moradores do povoado tinham se reunido e conseguido juntar o dinheiro necessário para comprar as passagens para que ela pudesse ir até o Japão e convencer o lutador Shiryu Suiyama. E ela falhara. Não queria pensar que aquele fora um dinheiro perdido e faria muita falta a seu povo. Não queria pensar também que aquele dinheiro poderia pagar parte dos impostos e assim impediria que os moradores de Rozan sofressem mais humilhações do que já sofriam.

_Maldito seja Shiryu Suiyama! Que só pensa em dinheiro! E que é tão lindo... _

Não, não adiantava agora colocar a culpa no lutador e muito menos relembrar o quanto ele era bonito. Ela falhara e não tinha mais nada o que fazer no Japão. Voltaria para a China e junto com o seu sábio avô pensaria em alguma outra solução. Não se daria por vencida! Jamais!

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**Nota das autoras: **

Estamos adorando escrever essa fic, e esperamos que vocês estejam gostando também! Vocês podem nos dizer o que estão achando por meio dos reviews. Aliás, sem reviews não tem update do próximo capítulo. Falando nele, vejam o que ele terá:

**No próximo capítulo: **

– _Vamos! Quem mais vai participar do torneio?_

– _Eu._

_Nesse momento todas as atenções estavam voltadas para o recém-chegado. Shunrei, pela primeira vez na vida, pensou que seus olhos podiam estar lhe pregando uma peça. _

– _Quem é você?_

– _Shiryu Suiyama_.

Abraço!

Até o próximo capítulo!

**Luenoir e Nina Neviani**


	2. Capítulo II

**VISÕES DO CORAÇÃO**

_por Luenoir e Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo II**

Shiryu estava esperando encontrar um lugar pobre. Mas não esperava descobrir que o lugar era _tão pobre_. _Rozan_. Shunrei havia dito o nome do seu povoado, e era ali que ele estava. Só não sabia exatamente o porquê.

Talvez porque não existisse apenas um porquê. Mentiria se dissesse que não havia se sensibilizado com os relatos de Shunrei. Sempre odiara injustiças. E aquele povo, ao que parecia, sofria muito. Tinha que pagar elevados tributos que estavam muito longe de suas posses. E por conta da incapacidade de quitar as absurdas dívidas, garotas eram entregues ao_ homem_. Mas quem era esse homem? Shunrei não dissera em momento algum da conversa que tiveram um mês atrás o nome daquele que fazia tanto mal ao seu povoado. Disso Shiryu tinha certeza, pois não esquecera uma palavra sequer da conversa que tivera com Shunrei. E não esquecera _Shunrei_. O motivo ele também não sabia. Poderia ser por ter sido chamado de mercenário, coisa que ele realmente não era. O motivo pelo qual ele "aposentara-se" das lutas era o mesmo pelo qual ele, inicialmente, recusara lutar por Rozan: seus olhos.

Shiryu era jovem, tinha vinte e cinco anos, mas tinha também uma rara doença que os médicos não encontravam explicação e muito menos cura. Sua visão diminuía sensivelmente, e nada podia ser feito. Nada.

* * *

Ele estava furioso, Shunrei percebeu. Não somente ela, mas como todos os que escutavam os berros dele.

O torneiro que ele planejara tinha muito poucos competidores. Apenas cinco. Dois deles eram homens dele próprio, dois eram aventureiros que estavam apenas interessados no dinheiro e um era um pai de família desesperado por causa de suas dívidas.

Ele continuava exaltado, humilhando e instigando os homens locais a participar do torneio que começaria em uma semana.

– Shunrei, o que vai acontecer?

Quem perguntou foi uma senhora do povoado, Shunrei sabia que ela temia pelos dois filhos jovens que tinha.

Shunrei suspirou e se concentrou. Seu dom às vezes servia para alguma coisa. No entanto não se sentia confortável após as visões. Mas disse a si mesma que essa seria rápida.

Em poucos segundos as imagens começaram a se formar e ao se dar conta do que se tratava ela arregalou os olhos.

_Tarde demais_.

Shura estava na sua frente com uma expressão quase que maligna. Segurou nos pulsos de Shunrei e carregou-a até o centro do círculo que se formara. Estava menos exaltado quando ergueu o braço de Shunrei e disse:

– Vamos deixar as coisas mais interessantes – riu e declarou – Quem ganhar o torneio leva Shunrei Chang como prêmio.

As pessoas presentes olhavam horrorizados. Não havia uma pessoa sequer em Rozan que não admirasse Shunrei, e vê-la, logo ela, tendo que se submeter àquela humilhação, ao contrário do que imaginava Shura, fez com que o povo desaprovasse ainda mais aquele torneio.

– Ora! Não acredito que a queridinha de Rozan não tenha nenhum admirador que queira fazer se de valente! Vamos, ela precisa de alguém para cuidar dela, agora que Dohko não está mais nesse mundo – ela tentou se soltar quando Shura mencionou a morte do avô e ele ergueu mais ainda o braço dela e continuou. – Não acredito que ninguém queira ter a _garota que tem o dom_! – ele debochava da maneira com que os moradores chamavam-na quando era mais nova. – Garota, não... Chang já é uma mulher. Ou melhor, será uma mulher de verdade quando eu ganhar o torneio. – E no rosto dele surgiu um sorriso malicioso.

E dizendo isso a olhou de cima a baixo, não escondendo o interesse. Shunrei continuou mantendo o queixo erguido e a postura confiante.

– Vamos! Quem mais vai participar do torneio?

– Eu.

Nesse momento todas as atenções estavam voltadas para o recém-chegado. Shunrei, pela primeira vez na vida, pensou que seus olhos podiam estar lhe pregando uma peça.

Shura parecia interessado.

– Quem é você?

– Shiryu Suiyama.

– Veio participar do torneio?

O lutador olhou para Shunrei, que ainda tinha o braço erguido por Shura, antes de responder.

– Sim. – Shura ficou satisfeito com a resposta.

– E como você soube do torneio:

– Isso importa?  
– Não. Nem um pouco. Até quinze dias. Boa sorte. Você vai precisar – dirigindo-se a Shunrei, acrescentou. – E você, aproveite bem esses momentos de independência, porque logo eu vou dar um jeito em você. – E jogou a chinesa no chão sem delicadeza alguma.

E saiu acompanhado por seus capangas. Quando ele já estava a uma distância segura, a atenção dos moradores de Rozan voltou-se para o recém-chegado. Olhavam-no com desconfiança.

Shunrei se manifestou:

– Ele é amigo... eu acho.

– Se estou aqui, e aceitei lutar contra o inimigo de vocês, é porque sou amigo.

Ele disse enquanto ajudava Shunrei a se levantar. Segurou o pulso dela para ver se o machucado era sério.

Instintivamente, ela tentou se esquivar do contato.

– Apenas quero ver se é algo sério. De machucados eu entendo por experiência própria.

Movimentou o pulso dela levemente em algumas direções sempre perguntando se doía ou não. Shunrei surpreendeu-se ao notar que aquele homem tão forte podia ter um toque tão terno, e...

_Ora, no que estava pensando! Não sabia porque ele estava ali!_

– Não é nada, sério. É provável que inche um pouco, mas amanhã já não doerá mais.

Ela afastou-se um pouco e nada mais disseram. As pessoas já tinham voltado às suas atividades normais.

Shiryu notava que Shunrei estava estranha com ele. Parecia que ela estava com raiva, ressentida, e o culpava por algo. Ele, porém, não conseguia ter certeza, pois não conseguia enxergar a expressão do rosto dela com nitidez, mesmo estando numa distância pequena.

Passou a mão nos olhos para ver se conseguia focalizar melhor os traços dela. Foi inútil.

– Nós podemos conversar?

Ela hesitou antes de concordar.

– Sim. Siga-me.

Ela dirigiu-se para a cachoeira de Rozan. Shiryu tentava se lembrar se já estivera em um local mais belo do que aquele. Era incrível que em um povoado tão simples houvesse algo tão fantástico. A sensação era de paz. Shiryu observou Shunrei. Ela não parecia estar tão calma.

– Por que você mudou de idéia?

– Porque eu quis.

– Por quê? – Ela insistiu.

– Analisei melhor a sua proposta.

– Já disse que não temos dinheiro para lhe oferecer.

– E eu entendi perfeitamente. Você está enganada sobre mim, Shunrei. Eu não sou um mercenário.

Ela começava a acreditar que ele dizia a verdade, no entanto seu orgulho a impedia de se desculpar.

Ele quebrou o silêncio perguntando:

– Quem é Dohko?

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

– Dohko _era_ o homem mais justo e honesto que eu conheci. E que morreu, ou melhor, foi morto por sua causa.

Dizendo isso ela fez menção de deixá-lo sozinho, mas ele facilmente a impediu. Ainda segurando levemente no braço dela ele disse.

– O que está acontecendo, Shunrei? Primeiro, você me acusa de agir como um mercenário, na minha própria casa. Agora, diz que eu sou o culpado pela morte de um homem que eu nem conhecia. Acho que eu mereço uma explicação, não?

Ele parecia estar certo, ela percebeu. E já estava mais calma quando declarou:

– Quando eu retornei do Japão com a sua recusa em nos ajudar, ele ficou desnorteado e, como dizem, tentou fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

– E aquele homem o matou. – Shiryu conclui.

– Sim, Shura o matou. Na verdade, fazia tempos que ele só queria uma desculpa para poder matá-lo.

– Para que você pudesse ficar livre?

– Acredito que esse era um dos motivos de menor importância. Dohko era admirado por todos aqui em Rozan. E com seus conselhos e apoio frustravam um pouco as ações de Shura.

– O que ele era seu?

– Ele era meu avô.

Shiryu não entendia o porquê, mas ficou aliviado ao escutar que Dohko era o avô de Shunrei e não o marido ou namorado. Tratou de se concentrar em explicar racionalmente o que pensava a Shunrei e não ficar imaginando se ela tem ou não um compromisso com alguém.

– Eu entendo que se eu tivesse aceitado a sua proposta um mês atrás seu avô não teria tomado essa atitude tão drástica, mas não acredito que tenha sido culpa minha.

Shunrei abandonou deixou seu orgulho de lado e concordou.

– Sim, você tem razão. Desculpe-me, eu tenho agido de maneira estranha. É claro que não foi culpa sua. Meu avô, na sua juventude, foi um grande lutador. Acho que mesmo sendo tão sábio, ele foi ingênuo ao pensar que derrotaria Shura. Desculpe-me novamente.

Shiryu, notando a tristeza de Shunrei, teve vontade de prometer que vingaria a morte de Dohko, mas sabia que não podia prometer o que não podia cumprir. E então, mudou de assunto.

– Por que esse tal de Shura antecipou o torneio?

Shunrei deu de ombros antes de responder.

– Porque ele quis. Aqui tudo acontece conforme a vontade dele. Essa antecipação não foi boa pra você?

– Pelo contrário. Foi ótima.

Shunrei olhava-o de maneira inquisitiva e Shiryu resolveu ser sincero e contar toda a verdade.

– Shunrei, vou ser sincero com você. Eu estou aqui para tentar ajudar o seu povo, mas não posso tentar garantir nada. Não tenho certeza se vencerei esse torneio.

Shunrei olhou-o de maneira estranha. Não entendia o porquê de ele estar se fazendo de modesto. Todos reconheciam o enorme talento do lutador.

Ele suspirou e voltou a explicar.

– Quando você foi até a minha casa eu já tinha me afastado das lutas. Pelo mesmo motivo que me fez recusar lutar pelo seu povo.

– Que motivo é esse?

– Minha visão. Eu tenho um problema de visão muito grave. A cada dia enxergo significativamente menos.

Shunrei estava perplexa. Sentiu-se mal por tê-lo chamado de mercenário quando ele estava doente. E mesmo assim ele estava se arriscando para salvar o povo dela. _Afinal, quem era Shiryu Suiyama?_

– Eu jamais poderia imaginar...

– Isso é bom – sorriu tristemente. – É por isso que quanto antes for essa luta, melhor.

Shunrei sentiu-se impelida a tentar ajudar aquele homem de alguma maneira. Rozan tinha muitas ervas com poderes medicinais, talvez pudesse curá-lo. Falou sobre isso com ele, mas ele balançou a cabeça em um gesto negativo.

– Não querendo desmerecer as suas ervas, Shunrei, mas eu já me consultei com os melhores especialistas que existem, e a resposta foi a mesma. Não existe cura. De qualquer forma eu agradeço.

Shiryu pensou em perguntar o que Shura quis dizer com "a garota que tem o dom", mas como imaginava que Shunrei diria que não era da conta dele, resolveu voltar para o hotel no qual estava hospedado. Já estava dando as costas para a chinesa, quando os seus olhos, mesmo debilitados, viram que Shunrei parecia não estar bem. Ela parecia estar perdendo o equilíbrio. Shiryu foi na direção dela e conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente para ampará-la antes que ela caísse no chão.

O lutador preocupou-se quando percebeu que ela estava desmaiada.

– Shunrei, acorde. – Ele tentava, o mais delicadamente que podia, fazê-la voltar a si. – Shunrei.

Quando percebeu que não conseguiria muita coisa resolveu voltar para a parte mais povoada de Rozan. O caminho que a princípio parecera muito curto, agora parecia ser extremamente longo.

Olhou para a delicada mulher que levava nos braços. "_Você não tem nada grave, não é, Shunrei. Você não pode ter nada grave."_

Caminhando com ela nos braços, Shiryu ponderava que ela parecia ser a pessoa mais frágil e delicada que ele já vira. Lembrou-se das intenções que Shura tinha para com ela. Não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse a ela. Não podia deixar!

Já estava na região mais movimentada do povoado. Lá perguntou para uma senhora onde ficava a casa de Shunrei, a mulher foi na frente dele, mas para aumentar o desespero de Shiryu ela não parecia nenhum pouco preocupada com o desmaio de Shunrei.

Entraram em um pequena cabana e Shiryu acomodou Shunrei num pequeno quarto, que ele julgou como sendo dela.

Voltou a tentar fazê-la voltar a si. A mulher já caminhava em direção à saída e disse:

– Logo ela ficará boa.

Pensou em perguntar o que a mulher queria dizer com aquilo e a obrigá-la a ajudá-lo, quando Shunrei pareceu estar voltando a si.

Ela lentamente abria os olhos e Shiryu sentia um misto de sensações. Preocupação com o estado de saúde dela, alívio por ela estar se recuperando, e um frio no estômago por ver aquela linda mulher olhando pra ele tão de perto. Tão perto que mesmo com a deficiência visual dele, ele a enxergava perfeitamente. E se deu conta que ela era a mulher mais bela que já vira.

– Você está bem, Shunrei?

Ela notou que a voz dele denunciava que ele estava nervoso, talvez preocupado. Olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis e entendeu que podia confiar em Shiryu.

Já sentada começava a falar.

– Sim, está tudo bem. Esses desmaios são normais. Você foi sincero comigo, agora é a minha vez de revelar algumas coisas pra você.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota das autoras:** _Gostaram do capítulo. Esperamos que sim, pois nós gostamos bastante de escrevê-lo!_

_Gostamos bastante também das reviews!_

_Obrigada!  
Aliás, continua como no primeiro capítulo:_ Sem review sem update!

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_

**Luenoir e Nina Neviani**


	3. Capítulo III

**VISÕES DO CORAÇÃO**

_por Luenoir e Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo III**

Shunrei começou a falar:

– Sim, está tudo bem. Esses desmaios são normais. Você foi sincero comigo, agora é a minha vez de revelar algumas coisas pra você.

No entanto, ela não sabia por onde começar a explicar. Shiryu a ajudou, perguntando:

– Esses desmaios tem alguma coisa a ver com o seu _dom_?

Ela assentiu e declarou:

– Eu tenho visões.

– _Visões_?

– Sim. Eu consigo prever algumas coisas. Às vezes são coisas que eu quero saber e me concentrando consigo enxergá-las. Outras visões são naturais. Independente que seja espontânea ou induzida eu sempre passo mal após as visões.

Shiryu estava surpreso. E concluiu.

– Então, você teve uma visão na cachoeira?

– Quase. Como eu já tinha tido uma visão pouco tempo antes, eu não cheguei a entender muita coisa.

Shiryu pensou em perguntar o que ela tinha conseguido ver. Se fora algo espontâneo ou se ela tinha se concentrado para ter a visão. Contudo, sabia que as visões de Shunrei não lhe diziam respeito.

– Foi por isso que eu fiquei tão surpresa com a sua recusa em participar do torneio. Porque eu tinha tido uma visão e nela eu tinha visto nitidamente que você participava do torneiro. Perdoe-me por ter sido grossa com você, Shiryu. Não é da minha natureza ofender as pessoas, ainda mais quando elas estão nas suas próprias casas. Mas eu... eu me senti tão perdida, eu nunca tinha tido nenhuma visão errada antes.

– Shhh... Eu entendo perfeitamente. Ou melhor, _agora_ entendo. E você estava certa, estou aqui, não?

Sorriu. Shunrei sorriu também. _Como era possível: odiar uma pessoa em um dia e no seguinte admirá-la? Mas como a pessoa em questão era Shiryu Suiyama tudo parecia ser possível._

Conhecia pouco o homem a sua frente, no entanto, poderia jurar que ele não merecia ter o problema que tinha. Só que _a vida não era justa_. Essa era uma das frases mais repetidas pelo povo de Rozan.

– Shiryu, eu tentei ver sobre a sua vista, mas não consegui ver nada, desculpe. Assim que eu me sentir bem novamente, eu...

Ele a interrompeu.

– Não. Não quero que você arrisque a sua saúde por minha causa.

– Mas...

Ele a silenciou com um olhar mais sério.

– Está bem.

Rapidamente um sorriso tirou toda a seriedade do olhar dele.

_Como era belo!_ Shunrei notou.

Resolveu perguntar outra coisa que a intrigava.

– Eu não sabia que você sabia falar mandarim?

­– Eu nasci na China, e vivi aqui por toda a minha infância.

– Você é chinês? Não acredito!

– Sim, meu pai era chinês. E minha mãe japonesa. No entanto, confesso que não me lembrava que ainda sabia falar mandarim tão facilmente. Quando eu vi, já tinha falado tudo.

Sorriram. Ele deixou de sorrir primeiro e perguntou.

– Shunrei, por que o Shura tem tanto domínio sobre vocês?

Ela também rapidamente deixou de sorrir.

– Porque ele é dono de tudo, praticamente. A família do Shura sempre foi muito rica e com muitas posses desde muitas gerações. As casas de Rozan sempre pertenceram a família dele. Assim como vários locais onde a população é empregada. Tudo corria normalmente. Os trabalhos e os aluguéis eram aceitáveis. Mas desde que Shura assumiu os negócios da família, os salários diminuíram, as horas de trabalho aumentaram e os aluguéis também. As pessoas estão de certa forma presas aqui, pois tem aluguéis atrasados e não podem sair antes de quitá-los, só que a cada mês as dívidas aumentam, pois os salários não são suficientes.

– É uma situação mais complicada do que eu imaginava.

Shiryu estava mergulhado em pensamentos, quando Shunrei chamou a sua atenção.

– Eu estou muito feliz por você estar aqui. Obrigada.

Ele sorriu, e Shunrei percebeu que ele não deveria fazê-lo muitas vezes, pois ela não conseguia pensar direito quando ele sorria.

– Não precisa agradecer. Porque eu também estou feliz por estar aqui.

– Shiryu mesmo você tendo recusado na cachoeira eu gostaria de tentar ajudar você com a sua vista. As ervas daqui são muito poderosas, e é mínimo que eu posso fazer. Por favor.

– Se você insiste, e se não for atrapalhá-la. Só que eu já disse, é um caso irreversível. Não sinta-se mal se as ervas não derem o resultado que você espera.

Ela concordou. Ele levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a janela, ainda estava impressionado com a situação daquele povo.

O sol já tinha se escondido, e a noite já estava quase que totalmente presente.

– Já é tarde.

– Você está hospedado no hotel que fica aqui perto? – Resolveu não mencionar que o hotel também pertencia a Shura.

– Sim. Aliás, é melhor eu ir.

– Shiryu, eu acho perigoso você sair por aí, porque Rozan é perigosa depois que escurece. Ou melhor, _Shura_ é ainda mais perigoso ao anoitecer.

Shiryu pensou em dizer que sabia se defender muito bem, afinal não era lutador profissional? No entanto, outra hipótese lhe ocorreu: e se Shura resolvesse fazer mal a Shunrei? Ela passaria a noite sozinha. Sem ninguém para protegê-la, e seria uma presa fácil para Shura.

– O que você sugere?

– Você poderia passar a noite aqui. O quarto do meu avô está desocupado – ela disse com um ponta de tristeza na voz que não passou despercebida por Shiryu.

– Não vou causar problemas?

– Não.

Era verdade. O povo de Rozan, naturalmente já tinha muitos problemas e não tinha tempo e nem disposição para falar mal das outras pessoas. Ainda mais de Shunrei, que era tão querida por todos.

– Então tudo bem.

* * *

Shiryu estava deitado na cama que pertencera a Dohko. Não sentia sono mesmo já estando deitado ali por um bom tempo. Horas atrás, Shunrei, totalmente recuperada, o acomodara naquele quarto. 

Só então Shiryu notara o quanto era simples a casa da chinesa. Algumas pessoas com as quais ele costumava se relacionar nem considerariam aquele imóvel como casa. Os cômodos, além de poucos, eram pequenos. Os móveis eram na sua maioria artesanais, e Shiryu descobrira mais cedo que eles haviam sido confeccionados por Dohko. E os enfeites que existiam na casa por Shunrei, pois era essa a fonte de renda dela.

Shiryu percebeu que se Shunrei quisesse poderia ter usado o seu dom como fonte de renda. Pelo que ele imaginava videntes falsos conseguiam algum dinheiro, ela que realmente conseguia prever o futuro poderia conseguir um bom dinheiro. Porém, sabia que ela jamais faria tal coisa. Shiryu de repente sentiu-se mal por tudo o que tinha. Aquele povo precisava de tantas coisas...

Shiryu nunca tivera problemas financeiros. Enquanto seu pai era vivo, ele a família moraram em Hong Kong, já que o pai era um empresário bem sucedido no ramo têxtil. Quando Shiryu tinha apenas dez anos, seu pai falecera e a mãe dele resolvera vender a maior parte dos negócios e retornar ao Japão, terra de origem dela. O dinheiro que eles tinham sempre proporcionou uma vida muito estável. Shiryu nunca teve que se preocupar com dinheiro ou trabalho. Ele nem chegara a perceber quando as lutas tornaram-se algo profissional. Lutar era quase que um hobby. Um hobby que proporcionava muito dinheiro.

Então, veio o problema visual. O abandono das lutas. E depois, uma encantadora chinesa batia a sua porta. E ali estava ele.

Antes de conseguir dormir ficou analisando outras maneiras pelas quais poderia ajudar aquele povoado que não fosse apenas vencer Shura.

_**Continua..**_

_**

* * *

**__**N/As: **Então? O que acharam do capítulo? Nós, sinceramente, esperamos que vocês tenham gostado! Foi bastante divertido escrevê-lo._

_Agradecemos de coração as reviews! Elas nos deixam muito, muito contentes!_

_Ah, aliás continuamos pensando da mesma forma:_

**SEM REVIEW **–**> SEM UPDATE!**

_Beijos!_

**Luenoir e Nina Neviani**


	4. Capítulo IV

**VISÕES DO CORAÇÃO**

_por Luenoir e Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo IV**

Shiryu ouviu gritos. Gritos _dela_. Correndo chegou no quarto que ela ocupava e como imaginara Shunrei não estava sozinha.

_Ele_ estava com ela.

Shura.

Ele estava em pé, próximo a cama onde Shunrei estava imóvel. Ela possuía um corte no rosto que sangrava consideravelmente, não mais, porém, do que os outros cortes que existiam no corpo dela. Esses cortes faziam com que a grande mancha de sangue na cama aumentasse constantemente. Quando Shiryu olhou-a nos olhos, viu que os olhos dela fitavam o vazio.

Shunrei estava morta.

– O que você fez com ela? – Gritou.

– Ora, não está óbvio? Ela foi minha e então eu a matei. Bem de baixo do seu nariz, Shiryu.

Dizendo isto, Shura começou a rir.

Shiryu acordou assustado. Fora um sonho.

_Ou não?_

Dirigiu-se apressadamente para o quarto de Shunrei. Suas mãos tremiam ao segurar a maçaneta para abrir a porta. O seu lado mais pessimista esperava ver a mesma cena do pesadelo.

Abriu-a.

No entanto, a cena que viu não o desesperou. Pelo contrário, o enterneceu.

Shunrei dormia tranqüilamente, os longos cabelos pretos estavam soltos e espalhavam-se por grande parte da cama. Entretanto, Shiryu não parecia totalmente convencido de que estava tudo bem com ela, foi lentamente até a cama e suavemente afastou uma mecha de cabelo que cobria a parte do rosto dela que no seu sonho estava machucada.

Nenhum ferimento.

Soltou a respiração e só então notou que a estava segurando desde que entrara no quarto. Ficou olhando para Shunrei. A pele clara e delicada contrastava com os cabelos negros. Ela tinha a respiração leve e regular por causa do sono.

_Linda._

O lutador abaixou-se e beijou-a levemente na têmpora. E deixou o quarto.

Novamente no quarto que estava ocupando, Shiryu sentou-se na cama e só então admitiu:

"Estou apaixonado por ela" 

Agora percebia o quanto essa constatação era óbvia.

Nunca fora impulsivo, mas mesmo assim fora do Japão até a China só para rever aquela adorável desconhecida.

A raiva que sentira ao ver Shura humilhá-la no dia anterior.

O ciúme ridículo que sentira de Dohko.

A preocupação ao vê-la desmaiada.

O medo de não conseguir protegê-la que o fizera ter o pesadelo.

Sem dúvida, estava apaixonado por Shunrei Chang. Só que não sabia o que fazer. Ou melhor, não tinha nada o que fazer a não ser vencer Shura.

-----------------------

Shunrei acordou feliz. E não sabia explicar o porquê. Então, se recordou que imaginara ser beijada por Shiryu. Balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse esquecer a lembrança e apagar a sensação. Nunca acontecera antes. Nunca sonhara que fora beijada, ela pensou melhor. Se bem que, nunca fora beijada também. Suspirou. Mas por que estava tendo esses pensamentos, justamente agora?

E justo porque aquele que se dispusera a ajudá-la a derrotar Shura, e que por essa causa poderia morrer.

Era verdade que Shiryu Suiyama era muito bonito. Suspirou novamente. Bonito demais. "_E tem um jeito especial..."_ Interrompeu seus pensamentos. Shiryu era apenas uma pessoa boa que estava tentando ajudar o povo de Rozan.

– Apenas isso. – disse em voz alta. Talvez se repetisse várias vezes conseguiria se convencer.

– Eu tenho que ir para o hotel.

– Você vai voltar, não vai? – Percebendo que soara interessada demais, Shunrei acrescentou – É que você disse que eu poderia tentar o tratamento com as ervas...

– Sim, eu voltarei. – E continuarei exercendo o meu autocontrole... Shiryu pensou. – Vou apenas acertar algumas coisas, fazer umas ligações. À tarde já estarei aqui, se você tiver condições de preparar as suas ervas até esse horário... Shunrei, eu já lhe disse que pode ser que não...

– Sim, você já disse. E sim, eu terei tudo pronto até esse horário.

– Certo. Acho melhor eu já ir. – pegou a mochila – Até mais tarde.

– Até mais tarde.

O lutador já estava na porta quando virou e disse.

– Cuide-se.

A chinesa confirmou com um movimento com a cabeça.

-----------------------

"_Tudo saiu conforme o planejado_", Shiryu concluiu quando já podia avistar a humilde cabana na qual Shunrei morava. Não cogitava contar seus feitos para Shunrei. "_Ainda não_", pensou.

Com algumas ligações conseguira que o seu advogado e o administrador de seus bens abrissem uma conta no nome de Shunrei e depositasse metade de todo o dinheiro que possuía nessa conta. A outra parte, caso ele morresse na luta iria para a sua mãe, caso continuasse vivo seria mais do que o suficiente para ele viver bem até o final da vida. Ditara uma breve carta e pedira para que o seu advogado entregasse para a sua mãe, caso algo acontecesse com ele.

Deu ordens também para que a casa de férias que ele possuía no Japão fosse passada para o nome dela. Pretendia mandá-la para lá antes da última luta para que Shura não tivesse a chance de fazer nada de mal para ela, caso vencesse o torneio.

E pediu para que o advogado procurasse ver existia alguma maneira de punir legalmente Shura pelos crimes que cometia.

Com a consciência mais tranqüila, adentrou na pequena cabana. Foi para a cozinha onde Shunrei estava. Quando ela o viu sorriu para ele, e o lutador agradeceu aos céus pelo dia em que ela batera na porta do seu apartamento. Tê-la conhecido já compensava tudo o que poderia vir a passar por enfrentar Shura.

– Você demorou – ela disse.

– Eu precisei fazer algumas ligações e também demorou um pouco para fechar a conta no hotel. Aliás, porque você não me falou que o hotel era de Shura.

A chinesa deu de ombros antes de responder.

– Que diferença iria fazer? Tudo aqui é dele. E aquele era o único hotel da região.

Ele assentiu.

Shunrei tirou uma chaleira do fogão e perguntou:

– Você está pronto? As ervas já estão.

– Sim, por mim tudo bem.

– Ótimo. Vá para a sala. Logo estarei lá.

O lutador seguiu para o pequeno cômodo. Ela pediu para que se deitasse no sofá, ou que ao menos tentasse, já que devido à altura de Shiryu boa parte das pernas ficava para fora.

O olhar de Shunrei pousou na boca bem feita de Shiryu e recordou o beijo com o qual sonhara. No entanto não recordou o beijo em si, já que sonhara com a sensação de ser beijada. Obviamente, fora um sonho porque um homem como Shiryu só se interessaria por ela em sonhos. _Sonhos dela._

– Tudo bem, Shunrei? – A voz grave de Shiryu trouxe-a de volta à realidade. – Se você achar que...

– Não! Desculpe-me, Shiryu. Eu me distraí por um momento.

Estavam muito próximos um do outro e shiryu segurou a mão dela em um gesto que tentava confortá-la.

– É completamente compreensível, Shunrei. Você está passando por um momento complicado da sua vida. E nos últimos dias têm sido mais tensos ainda. Mas não se preocupe, dias melhores virão. Tenho certeza.

Ela sorriu, emocionada, com as belas palavras dele. Ele retribuiu o momento em que a porta se abriu com um forte estrondo.

Shura e dois capangas entraram no pequeno cômodo que ficou menor ainda com tantas pessoas nele.

– Ora, ora! Então é verdade! Esse competidor está usufruindo do prêmio antes mesmo do torneio começar.

Shiryu já estava na frente de Shunrei como se quisesse protegê-la com seu próprio corpo.

– Eu não sabia que você era tão vadia, Shunrei!

– Não ouse falar assim da Shunrei!

Shura ignorou a ameaça de Shiryu e continuou a falar para Shunrei:

– Não se engane com esse daí, ele é famoso por seus casos rápidos com modelos espetaculares. Você, óbvio, não chega aos pés delas, mas aqui nesse fim de mundo é a melhor opção.

E dirigindo-se para Shiryu, disse:

– Não vou me esquecer disso quando estivermos lutando.

E saiu tão repentinamente como entrou.

_**Continua...**_

-----------------------

**Nota das autoras: **Olá!

Primeiro pedimos que vcs entendam a nossa demora para atualizar a fic!

É que a faculdade (de ambas!) está corrida.

Mas, o que importa é que esse capítulo está no ar!

Agradecemos muito as reviews!

Esperamos reviews!

Beijos!

**Luenoir e Nina Neviani**


	5. Capítulo V

**VISÕES DO CORAÇÃO**

_por Luenoir e Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo V**

– Então? – Shunrei olhava ansiosa para o lutador a sua frente.

Shiryu abriu os olhos lentamente. Depois de alguns segundos, finalmente disse.

– Nada.

As feições da chinesa se entristeceram instantaneamente.

Suas ervas tinham falhado.

– Meus olhos estão ardendo menos. O que já é bom. Mas com relação à visão, nada mudou.

– Eu sinto muito, Shiryu.

– Não sinta, Shunrei. Eu sempre disse que o meu caso era perdido.

– Mas você não merece não estar enxergando totalmente!

– Sim, assim como o seu povo não merece sofrer.

– É como nós dizemos sempre por aqui: a vida não é justa.

Shiryu hesitou, porém decidiu que aquele era o momento mais correto para deixá-la a par dos seus planos. No dia anterior, com a chegada surpresa de Shura ficou provado que ele fizera certo. Shura não era nem um pouco confiável. Por isso Shiryu daria um jeito de não deixar Shunrei cair nas garras dele.

– Eu queria falar com você sobre algo importante.

Shunrei percebeu que o assunto realmente importante e sentou-se em uma poltrona.

– Pode falar.

– No dia que eu fui até o hotel fechar a conta, eu fiz algumas ligações. Conversei com meus advogados e eles estão tentando encontrar uma forma de punir Shura legalmente, caso ele vença o torneio.

Shunrei estremeceu ao pensar na possibilidade de Shiryu perder. E se arrependeu de tê-lo chamado para ir lutar contra Shura. Se ao menos ela soubesse antes do problema que ele tinha não o faria arriscar sua vida. E se ao menos ele a deixasse se concentrar para ver qual seria o resultado da luta!

– E os meus advogados abriram uma conta bancária no seu nome e transferiram algum dinheiro.

– O quê?

– Shunrei, entenda. Se eu morrer, o meu dinheiro de nada adiantará. Minha mãe já tem o dinheiro dela. E eu ainda assim deixarei uma parte pra ela.

– Eu não posso aceitar...

– Você _pode_ e _vai_ aceitar. Até agora eu tenho aceitado tudo o que você falou, está na hora de você fazer a sua parte. E eu não faço apenas por você. Com o dinheiro você poderá ajudar as pessoas de Rozan.

– Desculpe-me a indiscrição, mas aproximadamente quanto tem nessa conta.

– Metade de tudo o que eu tenho.

– Que é ...

Shiryu disse uma quantia que fez Shunrei ficar boquiaberta. Isso era _metade_ de tudo o que ele tinha? Sem dúvida com aquele dinheiro poderia ajudar toda a Rozan e ainda sobraria dinheiro.

– Tudo bem. Mas eu espero, sinceramente, não precisar aceitar esse dinheiro.

Shiryu achou melhor omitir o fato de que aquele dinheiro já era dela, ele ganhando ou perdendo o torneio.

– E tem uma última coisa. Eu gostaria que você saísse de Rozan antes do início do torneio.

– Agora já é demais, Shiryu.

– Shunrei, por favor, pense. Se Shura ganhar o torneio você não vai ter como escapar. Eu passei a minha casa de férias no Japão para o seu nome. Vá para lá.

– Não. Eu não vou aceitar. Não vou deixar Rozan, Shiryu. Não no momento que mais precisam de mim.

– Se eu perder...

– Se você perder e eu não estiver aqui, vai ser outra garota, Shiryu! Ou você acha que Shura vai aceitar calmamente o fato de ter ganhado "o prêmio" não poder recebê-lo?

Shiryu estava calado. Ela tinha razão.

– Eu também tenho algo pra falar pra você Shiryu.

O lutador olhou-a e estranhou a hesitação dela. Se existia alguém que falava as coisas que tinham que ser ditas, era Shunrei. Para ela estar escolhendo as palavras era porque o assunto era muito sério.

– Eu não sei por onde começar. – Admitiu.

Ele nada disse até que ela encontrasse coragem para dizer o que queria.

– Bem, pensando na hipótese de você não ganhar o torneio... Eu não sou tola para imaginar que as intenções de Shura para comigo sejam nobres.

Shiryu a olhava intrigado, _onde ela estaria querendo chegar?_ Ela estava envergonhada, mas mesmo assim continuou.

– Bem, sei também que ele não vai ser nada compreensivo.

– Desculpe, Shunrei. Mas não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer.

Ela respirou fundo e disse de um só fôlego.

– Eu sou virgem e não queria que a minha primeira vez fosse com Shura.

Agora ela estava totalmente vermelha de vergonha.

E Shiryu estava chocado com o que ouvira.

– Você não está... está...

– Sim. Não quero ser virgem se eu tiver que ser de Shura. E você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar.

– Não. Definitivamente, não. Isso é impensável.

A vergonha de Shunrei agora era outra. _Será que ela era tão pouco atraente assim, para os padrões de Shiryu?_

– Sei que não me encaixo no padrão das mulheres com quem você costuma se relacionar.

Shiryu olhou-a abismado. Shunrei estava falando uma bobagem atrás da outra nos últimos minutos. Entretanto, achou melhor esclarecer.

– Shunrei eu não farei amor com você. Mas não é porque eu não te desejo. Pelo contrário.

– Então...

– O que você acha que Shura fará se você não for virgem? E se eu conseguir ganhar o torneio?

– Se você ganhar o torneio, ótimo. Esqueça o que aconteceu. Só que eu não quero...

Shunrei não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. O que desarmou Shiryu.

Ele a abraçou ternamente. Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, ele teria aceitado a proposta. Afinal, entendia os receios dela. Mas era ela. Justamente aquela que ele amava. Saber que ela poderia sofrer mais, o impedia de aceitar a proposta dela. Por mais tentadora que fosse.

– Você tem alguma namorada, lá no Japão?

Ele negou. Ainda estavam abraçados.

– E você tem algum namorado aqui? – Ele brincou.

Sorriu ao ver que conseguira fazê-la rir.

– Você sabe que não. E se eu tivesse um namorado eu não estaria abraçada com você.

– Isso quer dizer que você gosta pelo menos um pouquinho de mim?

– Shiryu. Eu amo você.

– Shunrei, você...

– Eu tenho certeza, sim. Sei que foi tudo muito rápido, mas...

– Eu também amo você.

Ela olhou surpresa. Obviamente não espera tal declaração.

– Por que você acha que eu vim do Japão até aqui?

– Você não está querendo me dizer que foi por minha causa.

– Foi.

Ficaram quietos por um tempo. Até que Shiryu perguntou.

– Eu posso te beijar?

– Pensei que eu que teria que fazer essa pergunta!

Riram. E trocaram um beijo. E depois outro. E outro.

* * *

Shiryu acordou ao lado da mulher que amava. Parte dele estava exultante. Tinha feito amor com a mulher que ele amava e que pra sempre amaria. Mas a outra parte estava receosa do que essa noite poderia acarretar para Shunrei. Era horrível imaginar que ela poderia sofrer, e muito, por causa da noite que eles tinham passado juntos.

Beijou-a no rosto. E tirou uma mecha dos longos cabelos negros do rosto dela. Os olhos dela começaram a abrir. Sabia que estava vivendo um momento maravilhoso. E naquele momento teve certeza de uma coisa. Não deixaria Shura fazer nada de mal a ela. Poderia até morrer, mas Shura morreria com ele.

Shunrei estava abraçada a Shiryu. Estava muito feliz. Não importava o que aconteceria em poucos dias, ela ao menos teria uma boa lembrança. A lembrança da primeira noite de amor da sua vida. Com o homem que amava.

– Bom dia? – Ela disse meio hesitante.

– Não sei pra você, mas pra mim é um ótimo dia. Se bem que poderia ficar melhor.

E beijou-a.

– Muito melhor.

De repente, a claridade do sol iluminou o quarto.

A porta tinha sido aberta.

_Por Shura._

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**Nota das autoras:**_

_Mais um capítulo._

_Demorou, nós sabemos, mas conseguimos um tempinho e aí está o quinto capítulo._

_Gostaram?_

_Podem responder nos reviews._

_Reviews, aliás, que nos deixam muito felizes e inspiradas._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos!_

**Luenoir e Nina Neviani.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**VISÕES DO CORAÇÃO**

_por Luenoir e Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VI**

Shunrei, ainda assustada com a invasão repentina no quarto, escutou Shiryu dizer "fuja, por favor", antes de ele ser levado à força para fora da cabana por Shura e um de seus capangas.

Então, a visão veio nitidamente: Shiryu levando socos consecutivos de Shura. Quando Shiryu tentava desferir algum golpe a sua visão não ajudava, e Shura desviava com certa facilidade dos golpes. Shunrei chegou a sentir-se mal por saber que Shiryu sofreria daquele jeito.

"_Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Ele está lutando com Shura por minha causa. Eu tenho que... Oh, céus! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?_"

Colocou por cima da comportada camisola a primeira roupa que encontrou pela frente, que por acaso era o grande casaco de Shiryu. Assim lembrou-se que ele saíra vestindo apenas a calça jeans. "_Vamos, Shunrei o que ele está sentindo é dor e não frio! Por isso, faça alguma coisa logo!_"

Foi até a porta da cabana para ver que mais a frente dois capangas de Shura vigiavam a saída. Olhou por sobre eles e percebeu que a cena que ela previra estava acontecendo. E notou também que Shiryu já sangrava devido aos fortes golpes de Shura.

Ela deu meia-volta e voltou para o quarto. Pulou a janela e correu em direção à cachoeira. Quando estava na metade do caminho, percebeu que os capangas de Shura seguiam-na. Outra visão de Shiryu sendo agredido por Shura tentou entrar em sua mente, mas ela se concentrou no caminho, e procurou ignorar a visão, pois sabia que estava fraca e que não podia se dar ao luxo de desmaiar. _Ainda não._

Como ela conhecia aquela parte de Rozan melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, conseguiu abrir uma pequena vantagem dos seus perseguidores.

Ajoelhou-se em frente ao símbolo de Rozan, a cachoeira.

– Eu sinto que esse é o momento do qual o senhor falava, vovô. – Respirou fundo – Certo... as palavras, um gesto altruísta, pelo bem de Rozan, meu sangue... Droga, meu sangue!

Ela procurou desesperadamente por algo pontiagudo, até encontrar uma pedra.

– Espero que sirva.

Passou a pedra com força pelo pulso esquerdo. Quando a primeira gota caiu nas águas de Rozan, ela disse:

– Pela visão de Shiryu, eu abdico do meu dom.

Mais uma gota.

– Pela visão de Shiryu, eu abdico do meu dom.

Shunrei já ouvia os passos dos capangas, e apertou a pedra com mais força, assim a terceira gota finalmente caiu.

– Pela visão de Shiryu, eu abdico do meu dom!

Ainda sentiu os dois homens a segurarem com força antes de perder os sentidos.

* * *

"_Tomara que ela tenha conseguido fugir_", Shiryu pensava enquanto recebia mais soco. "_Lute_", pensava, "_por ela_". Tentou dar um soco no vulto, que era tudo o que ele conseguia observar, mas Shura foi mais rápido, desviou e chutou-o nas costas, o que o fez cair pesadamente no chão.

Shiryu não pensava mais em vencer, uma vez que era impossível, já que não conseguia identificar os movimentos do adversário a tempo de poder se defender. Sua intenção era apenas agüentar. Entretanto, sabia que se pudesse enxergar... Reconhecia que Shura era forte, porém já vencera adversários muito mais fortes do que ele... quando tinha a sua visão...

Ainda estava no chão e Shura chutava as suas costas com muita força, provavelmente já estava com algumas costelas fraturadas, o que, sinceramente, em nada o importava naquele momento.

Foi quando viu nitidamente o rosto de Shura. E viu nitidamente todas as pessoas que o observavam... Todas as pessoas que silenciosamente torciam por ele. Que viam nele a sua última esperança. Foi o bastante para que Shiryu reunisse uma força que imaginava não ter mais. Levantou-se e para sua surpresa conseguia ver todos os movimentos executados por Shura. A partir daí, foi relativamente fácil interceptá-los. E então poder contra-atacar. Ignorava a dor, pensava apenas em vencer. Vencer por Rozan. Vencer por Shunrei. Seus golpes foram ficando cada vez mais fortes, as pessoas que formavam um círculo em volta dele e de Shura, começavam a ter esperança e deixando a precaução do lado, gritavam incentivando aquele estrangeiro a derrotar aquele que tanto mal o causava. Com um último golpe mais forte Shiryu derrubou Shura, que não levantou mais.

Um dos capangas de Shura correu até o seu chefe, e segundos depois, parecendo aliviado disse:

– Ele está morto. Morto.

Mais aliviados do que o capanga de Shura estavam os demais habitantes de Rozan. Porém, eles subitamente se calaram quando um dos homens de Shura chegava com Shunrei desacordada em seus braços. Shiryu apavorou-se ao ver sangue na roupa dela.

"_Shunrei, o que você fez?_"

Shiryu esqueceu-se de toda a dor e tomou Shunrei dos braços do homem. Levou-a o mais rápido que pode para dentro da cabana. Esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

**_Continua..._ **

* * *

**Nota das autoras:** _Demoramos muito para atualizar esse capítulo, sabemos._

_ Mas, a fic continua viva!_

_Então... gostaram?_

_Reviews nos fazem atualizar mais rápido._

_Beijos_

**Nina Neviani e Luenoir.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**VISÕES DO CORAÇÃO**

_Luenoir e Nina Neviani_

**Capítulo VII**

Dentro da pequena cabana, Shiryu olhava ternamente Shunrei descansar na cama. Ela, algumas horas depois da luta entre Shiryu e Shura, ainda estava desacordada. O lutador ainda não sabia exatamente o que ela tinha feito, mas o fato de sua visão retornar justamente quando ela tinha cortado o pulso lhe dava uma idéia. _"Será que ela foi tão longe por minha causa?"_.

Ela se mexeu, contudo não acordou. Shiryu tinha pensado em levá-la para um hospital, mas como a pulsação dela estava normal, e ela tinha perdido pouco sangue, ele decidira deixá-la ali, em Rozan. Rozan, o lugar que ela tanto amava, e que ele tinha aprendido a amar também.

Shunrei começou a se agitar, e Shiryu segurou a mão dela, o gesto fez com que ela se acalmasse. O pulso que ela tinha cortado já estava enfaixado. Shiryu ainda não tinha cuidado dos seus próprios ferimentos, mas isso não o preocupava. Ele não queria sair de perto de Shunrei enquanto ela não acordasse. E minutos depois, ela o fez. Shiryu sentiu um alívio imenso ao vê-la abrir os olhos.

A chinesa não conseguiria expressar a sua felicidade ao acordar e ver Shiryu. Vivo. Bem ali na sua frente.

– Shiryu, você está vivo!

Ele sorriu e disse:

– Sim. E tudo está bem. E você, como se sente?

– Um pouco estranha. Mas estou bem também.

– Certo, agora descanse.

A princípio, Shunrei não tivera a certeza de que tinha feito tudo corretamente, porém quando perdeu as forças e começou a rever todas as visões que tivera durante toda a sua vida, ela entendeu que tinha conseguido. Contudo, não sabia que Shiryu tinha vencido até o momento que acordou e o viu vivo. Então ela sentiu-se como se tivesse cumprido o seu dever e voltou a descansar.

* * *

_Na manhã seguinte..._

Shunrei acordou totalmente revigorada. Nem parecia que tinha passada por tantas dificuldades no dia anterior. Quando, depois do banho, olhou-se no espelho, viu que de certa forma estava diferente. Talvez fosse o olhar, que agora era igual ao das outras pessoas, e assim só podia ver o que estava a sua frente naquele exato momento. E tal constatação a fez se sentir bem. O que restava saber era como Shiryu sentia-se a respeito do atual momento que ela e ele viviam.

Shiryu despertou e foi ver como Shunrei estava. Assustou-se ao ver a cama vazia.

– Shunrei?

– Estou aqui.

Ela disse entrando no quarto. Só então percebeu os machucados nele que não tinha percebido no dia anterior.

– Como você está?

– Vivo. E feliz por estar vivo.

– Eu estou orgulhosa de você.

– Deveria estar orgulhosa de si mesma. Afinal, se não fosse você, Shura teria vencido.

Ele então olhou para o pulso dela, que ainda tinha o curativo.

– Tudo foi como deveria ser, Shiryu.

– Eu sei. – E depois de uma longa pausa, perguntou – E o futuro, Shunrei?

– Eu não sei. Como você deve saber, eu abdiquei do meu dom...

– Sim. Eu deduzi que você tinha trocado o seu dom pela minha vista. E lhe sou eternamente grato. Porém, eu não perguntei o que você via no nosso futuro, e sim o que você queria construir no nosso futuro.

– Eu... você quer mesmo passar o futuro ao meu lado?

– É o que eu mais quero.

– Eu também, só que eu não queria abandonar Rozan. Ela precisa ser reconstruída, depois de anos de atraso...

– E quem falou em abandonar Rozan?

– Você... trocaria a sua vida no Japão para viver aqui?

– Claro. Rozan é um ótimo lugar para criar nossos filhos. Obviamente, teremos que fazer uma ou outra viagem para o Japão. Mas Rozan será o nosso lar.

– Eu prometo que te farei feliz, Shiryu.

– E eu a você, Shunrei.

FIM

* * *

_Acabou..._

_Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado._

_Aguardamos as reviews!_

_Beijos!_


End file.
